


Last Face I'll see

by maielalcinoe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta'd by the lovely Shanachie. </p>
<p>The last thoughts of 3 heroes. Just ficlets really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Fili died he had expected to see his Mother’s face. At least he had wondered if it would be her face as he had no beloved waiting to come to him once the Mountain had been retaken. Still his Mother was the sweet woman who had raised him and his brother as best as she could bereft of home, male folk and most of her own kin as she had been. Maybe even the Blue Mountains, the place he had called home for all his short life, with the sound of the forges calling him home. Perhaps even his uncle’s stern face, a face that had soothed him and his cares when he was younger after his father had died. Even if most knew him as a hard stern leader, Fili remembered a time when he was slightly more carefree who took time to spend with his nephews. Most likely he had expected it to be his brother. Fierce, loyal, joyous, reckless Kili who looked so like their Mother and Uncle. Instead as the blade pierced his skin, the face he saw in his mind had blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. That he would never have expected. A daughter of man who he had barely had time to know yet he wished now to have done so. Sensible, solid,,caring Sigrid.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he had seen her face Kili had been sure what his last thought would be. What the last thing he would see would be. He loved his mother, his uncle and his brother dearly but her face was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her face was framed with hair of fire, her skin was soft, milky and smooth. She reminded him of starlight, cool and clear and bright beyond measure. Her voice had been music to his ears and he could have listened to her talk for days. He thought maybe he could have written poetry about her. Sweet, sweet Tauriel with her bow and blades that she used with an aim so true it made his heart sing. The last true happiness he had experienced on this long journey had been sat in the prison cells of an Elven King listening to a celebration of starlight while an elf sat and listened to his adventurous tales. An elf had taken his heart in the blink of an eye yet he regretted nothing. She held his talisman as a promise but as the giant Orc stole his life and he looked over seeing her face he knew he would not be able to keep it and that pained him more than death itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin Oakenshield had always assumed he would spend his dying breath alone. Perhaps on the field of battle surrounded by his kith and kin but still alone. Less likely he had known would be lying in his bed in the halls of the Blue Mountains. In all honesty he had known there would be no peaceful death for him much as his Grandfather's death had been at war he had believed his would be also. In his dreams it had been here outside the walls of his home of old, sometimes even inside looking down at the fields and at the newly restored town of Dale. This, this he had not imagined. Never even in fever fueled dreams had the curly haired framed face of a Hobbit been the last face he had expected to loom large. He could hear the words above the loud pulsing noise that rang in his ears but there was so much he wanted to say, to tell Bilbo. For many years friends had been a foreign concept to him and yet when it had been offered freely to him he had thrown it back in his face. He didn't want to die with this regret added to the long list that already existed. Letting out his final few breaths he felt that regret leave as he was able to express himself one last time to as true a friend as he had ever had.


End file.
